joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
SCP-3006
Summary SCP-3006 is a video titled "we are number one except every time you play it there are twice as many robbie rottens but the room is the same sizensfw" which was posted to the YouTube video hosting service on October 12th 2016. It features a musical clip from the show "Lazy Town" that, on repeated playbacks, causes a number of humanoids identical to Stefán Karl Stefánsson to appear. Videos impacted by SCP-3006 are capable of spreading their effects, primarily by being posted in threads where multiple non-affected videos are present. Within 1-5 minutes of being linked to, all other videos linked in the same thread will begin manifesting SCP-3006's effects. Humans or living humanoids featured in the video will double with each playback, including individuals who are off-screen such as cameramen and sound personnel. The effect is exponential in that, upon each playback, the number of subjects in each videos doubles. For example, a video containing 2 subjects, will instead have four upon the second playback, the third would have 8, and the 5th 32. None of these entities appear to have knowledge of SCP-3006's effect, and find it highly distressing. Although affecting linked videos, SCP-3006 effect is unique to each viewer; that is, SCP-3006's effect is dependent on how many times the individual person has watched the video. If more than one subject is viewing it, this effect will occur based on who physically initiated playback. If the subject views a series of videos the effect will also carry over to the next one. SCP-3006 primarily appears to affect videos taking place in enclosed environments, although this cannot be confirmed as a deliberate effect. Once affected by SCP-3006, it is not possible for recorded subjects to exit the area in which the video is taking place. At a certain point, affected subjects will begin perishing due to overheating, exposure, or crushing force from exponential humanoids instantaneously appearing at the beginning of video playback. This does not prevent SCP-3006's effect from persisting. Eventually, playback reaches a point where the camera and sound equipment are destroyed due to intense viscera pressure in the enclosed space. At this time, the appearance of the video is variable, with non-anomalous graphics spliced with corrupted digital images. SCP-3006 was initially discovered after social media reports of unusual videos came to Foundation attention. 11,346 individuals who viewed the first anomalous instance of SCP-3006 were tracked down and given Class-C amnestics. After interrogation, several subjects featured in the initial video were determined to be non-anomalous and were given Class-B amnestics. Powers and Stats Tier:Unknown Name:'SCP-3006 '''Origin:'SCP/Lazytown 'Gender:'Male 'Age:'Unknown 'Classification:'SCP 'Powers and Abilities:'Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Video Manipulation, Duplication (Via Humanoids Of Robbie Rotten), Computer Manipulation,Youtube Manipulation 'Attack Potency:Unknown '(Can attack phones computers tablets and other devices with his video) '''Speed:Unknown Lifting Strength:Unknown Striking Strength:Unknown Durability:Unknown Stamina:Unknown Range:Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment:'''Video '''Intelligence:Genius Weaknesses:None Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Video:Does massive damage Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Age Category:SCP-3006 Category:SCP Category:LazyTown Category:Robbie Rotten Category:Unknown Tier